


On the Path to Golden Dusk

by technokai1664



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst and Humor, Blood, DSMP Trio Content, Dream SMP characters - Freeform, Gen, How do people come up with tags, Mainly writing for myself, Mentions Death a Lot, Minor Injuries, Quackity won't actually be too inappropriate, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Swearing, clingy duo, sally the salmon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technokai1664/pseuds/technokai1664
Summary: Let me tell you all a story. A tale of the golden age. A world where heroes and mythical creatures of all kinds thrived among the existence of gods.These gods, however, were not much different from you and I here. Powerful and Immortal? Of course. But without weakness? Not exactly.However, we’re getting ahead of ourselves here. After all- this isn’t a story about them. No,  this tale is about the demi-gods and the challenges they are to overcome in order to try and reach their godhood.Will this tale end in tragedy? Or victory?Let's just say- let's hope luck is on their side.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, No Romantic Relationship(s), Phil Watson/His Wife, Wilbur Soot/Sally
Comments: 114
Kudos: 567





	1. Chapter 1

“TOMMY! TUBBO!” A female voice yelled out in anger, her voice being carried with the wind throughout the forest. She scanned the dark area around her, dusk just settling in, light barely glowing past the leaves. She kept her eyes open to try and catch the sight of her tall, blonde son and his slightly shorter, brunette friend. She didn’t need to look for long, for soon, the blonde boy fell right beside her, right upon his hands, from up in a tree.

“Fuck!” The blonde boy cried out in pain, having fallen from fairly high up in a tree. “Tubbo, what the fuck was that for?” he yelled up, looking over to the other boy, who had soon after jumping out of his own hiding spot in a tree. 

“What do you mean?” Tubbo questioned as he helped Tommy up, “Are you hurt?”  
  
“Of course I’m not bloody hurt!” Tommy responded, pulling away from Tubbo as soon as he could. “And what do you mean, ‘what do you mean’? You fucking pushed me out of the tree!”  
  
“You slipped on a branch!” Tubbo argued back, but before Tommy could respond, the woman cleared her throat. 

“Ahem- boys?” she asked, a clear expression of annoyance and anger spread across her face. “Tommy, can you explain why, when I came home from work, I found Phil’s and mine’s wedding outfits covered in mud?”

Slowly, the two boys looked at each other, trying to silently sort out what they should say. Then, Tubbo was the first to break. “Ah, we’re so sorry, Mrs. Kristen-” he started to say, until Tommy elbowed him in the chest, causing Tubbo to stumble backward slightly. 

“Shut up,” he muttered to Tubbo, and quickly placed his gaze upon his mother, “What Tubbo was trying to say here, Mumza, is that- as we were playing in the forest, these two raccoons suddenly snuck into the house from a hole underneath, and they ruined your guy’s wedding outfits.”  
  
“Sure they did. Then may I ask why there is mud all over your hands?” she asked, not buying their story for a second. 

“Well uh-” Tommy tried to explain, hiding his hands behind his back, but eventually gave up. “We’re sorry, Mumza,” he said apologetically, a small ‘sorry’ coming from Tubbo as well. 

She stood silent for a moment, looking between the two boys until she ultimately sighed, uncrossing her arms. “It’s alright, just be more careful next time you guys are messing around. Now, time for you two to get cleaned up.” She led the way to their home, the two boys following soon after. 

“Wow, she really did just let us off easy,” Tubbo whispered to his friend as they walked. 

“Yep,” Tommy responded his mind seemingly off to another place. He grabbed his own mud-covered hand instinctively, immediately wincing in pain. Confused, he took a look at his hand and silently gasped, quickly then hiding it behind his back again. 

Of course, this raised major concern from Tubbo as he looked over, but as they were both hoping to escape another scolding from Kristen, both kept their mouths shut and focused on walking. 

Before long, they were led home, as Kristen held the door open for the two boys. “Make sure you wash your hands before you touch anything,” she called out as they headed upstairs, the two responding with a simple yes. 

As soon as they were out of earshot from Tommy’s mother, however, Tubbo immediately smothered Tommy with questions of concern. “What happened? Are you alright?” 

“I’m alright, jeez!” Tommy responded, a bit annoyed by the questions. He turned the faucet on and scrubbed his hands to get the mud off. But as soon as the cool water washed the brown mud down the drain, a new color then mixed in. Red. Tommy’s eyes widened, shivering a bit as if he was outside at night. 

Of course, this raised even more concern from the friend. But before anything could be said, they heard Kristen yell out to them both, “Are you boys done yet? Phil’s gonna be home soon!” With this sudden intrusion from his mother, he regained his senses, and tuck his hand within his pockets once again. 

“Yes, Mumza/Mrs. Kristen!” The two boys replied and stole a glance at each other, a silent message of keeping this quiet. They walked downstairs together, their dinner awaiting them. As they took their seats, Kristen shook her head at them.

“No eating until Phil gets home,” she said as she took her own seat, “He’s almost here.” The boys nodded, and Kristen added, “Alright so- what did you two do all day while Phil and I were away?”

The two silently asked each other what they should say. Tubbo was elected the one to tell the truth once again. “Um- We found a fox and cow out in the forest, and they needed a place to lay for a moment,” he started, looking down at the table as Tommy continued.

“And- we tried to find the closest things that they could lay one, and Dadza and you were hanging up your outfits to dry, so we thought it would be fine…” The two sounded a bit guilty as they recounted the story. 

“We didn’t think much of it at first- but as soon as the animals were fine to go back to their family- the outfits were all muddied.”  
  
“We’re really sorry, Mumza.”

Once the story was finished, she shook her head, a small smile on her face. “C’mere, you two,” she said, waving the two over to her. When they did, she gave them both a warm hug, Tubbo happy that she had forgiven them, and Tommy trying to act annoyed, even if he was happy as well. “It’s alright, boys. It’s just outfits that can get cleaned.”  
  
As she let the two go, they walked back to their seats, and asked, “Anything else about the animals? Are you sure they are safe now?”  
  


“Of course they are!” Tommy said, a smug look on his face, “We personally accompanied them back to the field they came from, and their owners were looking all over for them!” 

“We named them as well,” Tubbo added, “The owners had just gotten them, so they let us name them. I named the fox Squeeks, cause it squeaked a lot when it was happy.

“Yea and I named the cow Henry! Only the best cow name ever,” he exclaimed, a giant smile on his face. He really did feel happy that his mum wasn’t angry, happy for the animals, and happy for the day with his best friend. It was a pretty amazing afternoon.

“Wow, it seems like you two had grown pretty attached to those animals,” Kristen noticed, smiling at the two boys' joy. The energy level in the room gradually grew higher and higher as they recounted some more adventures they had done. But as Tommy raised his arms above his head, Kristen’s smile dropped. Tubbo noticed and looked at what she was seeing, and realized as well. 

Red, once again, there was still red. Tommy looked at the two, wondering as to what happened. He looked as to where the two were looking and froze. They saw it. His hand. They saw. The blood. 

The room felt colder, as he raised his arms down, staring at his hand. Blood coming from a cut on his palm. It happened as he fell. He already knew this, but he didn’t want the others to see. He didn’t want them to see this. His mother walked over to him, trying to say something but he couldn’t hear. 

Why now? Why now when everything was happy? These were the thoughts in his mind. He was shivering, he couldn’t take his eyes away. Why? Why. Whywhywhywhy. Why did I have to be different? I hate being a demi-god. I hate it. Hate it, hate it, hate it. Why can’t I just be like-

The sound of a doorbell broke him free from his thoughts for a second, but he went right back. Kristen looked over to Tubbo, asking him to answer the door for them. Kristen then looked back at Tommy, trying to talk to him. But he couldn’t hear. He didn’t want to hear. 

“Hello?” Then finally, a male voice pierced through his mind. Tommy looked up to the doorway, paler than before, to come and see-

Why it was his father. Phil. The god of Life and Death. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! This is my first story posted on here, so I really hope you guys enjoy it! I would love to read your guys' thoughts, and I have a lot of ideas for this AU, so yea! I don't think that I'll have a proper schedule for this story, but I'm hoping to update at least once a week so, see you guys next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello?” Phil repeated, retracting his dust gray wings to come inside the dining room, “Everything alright here?” The room felt still, all except Phil unmoving. Kristen shook her head at her husband and showed Tommy to him. Phil walked over to his son, trying to assess what had happened. 

Then he saw it as well and understood what was going on. He kneeled down, looking Tommy in his crystal blue eyes, his eyes revealing he could crack at any moment. “Tommy,” Phil started, placing his hands on his son’s shoulders to help keep him steady and grounded. “It’s alright. It is normal. It’s fine for you to be able to- bleed.” 

The look on Tommy’s face saddened, not wanting to hear that he was able to bleed. He didn’t want to. He didn’t like it. All he wanted- “All I want is to be like you,” he muttered in a shaky voice, “I don’t want to be mortal, why couldn’t I be a god just like you and Wilbur?” he asked, his voice growing more and more, “Why do I have to bleed? You guys don’t! It’s not fair!” At this point, his voice was echoing throughout the house. 

“Tommy…” he heard someone say on his left. He turned his head sharply, ready to yell some more, until- he saw his best friend. Tubbo, bearing a look of pity and sadness to see Tommy like this. Of course, this isn’t the first time. But it feels worse and worse the more it happens. 

Tommy looked between everyone, his mother, father, and friend, and started his way upstairs once again. He turned back for a moment, to see Kristen try and make her way towards Tommy, but stopped as Phil gently grabbed her arm as a way to stop her. She looked over to her husband, and Tommy could vaguely hear them arguing about what they should do, with Tubbo being left behind. Tommy faced in front of him again, wanting to get away from the others, even if for a moment. 

He spent the rest of his night in his room, laying on his bed in the darkness. He had just finished his dinner, Tubbo brought it up for him and placed it in front of his door, and so now, he looked down at his hand as a way to try and think of what should be done about this issue. 

Not wanting to go downstairs to grab a bandaid, he did what he could. First, he washed his palm, trying to get all the blood that was smeared all over his hand, down the drain. He then put on an ointment that his mom had put in his and Tubbo’s restroom, since they would get hurt pretty often, to help with the cut, and finally, to replace a bandaid, he instead wrapped his red bandanna around his palm. 

There it’s all better. For now at least. Given that he had no more to do for that night, he started his routine before he headed to bed. As he finished this, Tubbo walked in, figuring it would be fine for him to come in now. The two shared a room together, ever since they were kids, ever since Tubbo’s father dropped him off to Phil, not wanting the responsibility for a kid since the woman who had given birth to Tubbo has died. So, it’s been 16 years since then. And now they were practically adults.

Although- to their relatives, 16 years is barely anything. Almost like a second to their omnipotent family. And no matter what they do, it won’t change. To their family, their entire mortal lives- it’ll go by in a minute at most. How could they even compete- when their family- are literal gods?

Tommy shook his head, clearing these thoughts from his head. He looked over to his friend, who had been keeping quiet as he walked over to his own bed, possibly believing that Tommy needed some more time to himself. So, unlike usual, Tommy was the person who spoke up first. “Tubbo…” he started weakly, having not talked for a long while, that night. 

“Hmm?” Tubbo responded, a bit surprised from this, “Are you alright, big man?” he asked, using a nickname he had used for Tommy ever since they were young, as he crawled onto his own bed.

“Tubbo… I’m sorry,” Tommy stated, his voice gradually growing stronger, “What I did earlier was incredibly immature and I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Oh- Tommy,” Tubbo responded, rolling over to face his friend. “It’s alright, really. We all know how bleeding can be quite distressing for you. Although you don’t usually go this far, it’s perfectly fine. You’re alright.” 

Tommy could tell that Tubbo wasn’t even trying to sugar coat a thing like Mumza or Dadza would do, this is just what Tubbo thinks. He could always count on Tubbo being honest to him. And so, Tommy looked over at Tubbo and smiled a bit, “Thanks, then.” 

“Of course,” Tubbo smiled as well, and yawned, “Now c’mon, we have to sleep.” He rolled over once again, and closed his eyes, falling asleep soon after. And as Tommy was about to do the same, he heard a knock at the door. And soon after, Phil walked into the room.

“Hey Tommy,” he said, sitting on Tommy’s bed as Tommy sat up, “You doing better?” Despite his father living for hundreds to thousands of years, there is always a sort of awkward feeling when Phil tries to talk to his son and Tubbo. It can usually be uncomfortable to the point where Tommy asks to go outside for a moment to get away, but right now, it was strangely comforting. Maybe because it helps Tommy remember that even if they are gods- there are some faults with his godly family and that they aren't necessarily perfect. 

“Yea, sorry about that, by the way,” Tommy said, an apologetic tone clear in his voice. He looked down at his hand, still wrapped in his bandana. 

“No no, it's alright,” Phil assured Tommy, placing his hand on Tommy’s, “It’s all alright… my son.” And for a moment, there was a silence between the two. A silence that wasn’t awkward, it was a gentle and still silence, it felt- nice. Until Phil cleared his throat, and said to Tommy,” Hey, you know- the way you acted earlier- it reminded me of someone I had once known, back when your ol’ father here was only a few hundred years old.”

“Really?” he asked, trying not to laugh at Phil’s poor attempt at a joke, “Wait who? Why?”

“Ah- I don’t particularly remember their name from before,” Phil admitted, and then shook his head, “But anyway, the reason they remind me so much of you is because- just like you, all they would want is to become a god, just like their brother and father. They were a demi-god, just like you,” he said, emphasizing the point by poking Tommy’s chest. 

“Wait really?” Tommy asked, sitting up even more as to pay more attention to the story. His eyes were wide, staring at his father as he hoped to hear even more. 

“Yes, and so- they went all the way to Endlantis, land of the gods, and asked the gods to grant him godhood, just like their family,” Phil continued, using exaggerated movements as he told the story, just like he had done when Tommy and Tubbo were children, “But the gods, myself included, told them that if they wished for godhood, they must complete tasks given by the gods to prove they are worthy.”

“Woah!” Tommy exclaimed, not bothering to quiet down because Tubbo was sleeping, “Did they do it? Were they able to become a god just like you?” 

“Yes, they did,” Phil replied, looking over to Tommy, “And so, to help inspire courage in others when I’m doing work, I tell them this story, a story about a brave hero who conquered many hardships and trials to reach their goal. Now- head to bed, alright?” Phil stood up, and walked towards the door, “Goodnight, Tommy.” 

“Yea… Goodnight, Dadza,” Tommy said as Phil left the room. He had a bright smile, and something he hadn’t felt in a while when thinking about his god heritage, he felt hope and joy as he fell asleep. And- he had a plan as well. 

The very next morning, Tommy had woken up early, before sunrise even. He changed into a clean version of his favorite white and red shirt, and some jeans, and then headed downstairs, trying his absolute best to not wake Tubbo up. A few moments later, Kristen had woken up to see Tommy- trying to use the stove?

“Tommy?” she asked, rubbing her eyes as to try and wake herself up even more. She walked over to her son and looked to see what he was doing. 

“Hmm- OH!” he jumped, seeing his mother awake and in the kitchen with him. “Oh uh- I thought it would be a good idea to uh- try and make breakfast for me and the others,” he admitted a bit sheepishly, and looked back to what he had done so far, “It’s- not actually going that bad if I’m honest.” 

Kristen stared at Tommy for a few moments, debating whether she should help her son or not, but before she could make her decision, Tommy interrupted her thoughts by saying, “I can do this by myself, too. I want to do it myself!” And so, like the good mother that she is, she let her son do what he wished.

“Alright then, I’ll get ready for work and wake up your father and Tubbo soon, try not to burn the house down till then,” she said, as she walked back to her room, “Good luck!” 

And so, about an hour or so later, Phil and Tubbo were awake as well. And as they awoke, they smelled eggs, toast, ham, coffee, and hot chocolate. 

“Woah, what's the occasion?” Tubbo asked jokingly as he took his seat, “And Tommy’s cooking? Are you sure you’re alright, big man?” 

“Oh shut up, Tubbo!” Tommy scoffed, but even with these jokes, he felt proud of doing this for his family and best friend. But there was also another reason for this, an ulterior motive Tommy had. 

And so, as he gave everyone their food, he turned to his father. “Hey uh,- Dadza?” he started, as he took his own seat and began to pick at the food he made for himself. 

“Hmm?” his father thought absently as he drank some coffee. Clearly- Tommy needed to try harder to get his father’s attention. 

“Do you remember the story you told me last night as I was going to sleep?” he continued, looking over to his father, hoping for him to catch a hint. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t, as Phil responds, “Oh- uh yea,” with the same absent tone as before. He looked over to the clock, “Oh, I better head off soon.”

Ok then, no other time than the present, was the thought Tommy had in his mind, as he stood up from his seat, hit his fists on the table slightly, and exclaimed a single sentence that got the attention of everyone there. 

“I want to become a god like the hero from the story!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck, a whole lot of you have read this so far! Thank you so much!!! I really hope you enjoy this new chapter, I wrote it in the span of like- 2 days, so yea lol. Hope to see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This isn't much of a summary but more of TW's before the story starts. 
> 
> TW for Arguments, Mentions of Death, and a Su!c!de Mention for one of Tommy's lines, I will put the TW right before the Tommy line. 
> 
> Other than that, hope you enjoy this next chapter!

The silence felt deafening, even if it only lasted for a moment. It was heavy as the words Tommy yelled out were processed by all in the room. No one could say anything, no one knew how to react. Phil sat in shock as he looked at his son, while Tubbo and Kristen were confused. 

“Umm, what are you talking about?” Phil asked, clearing his throat. He placed his coffee down and looked at Tommy, trying to see what exactly the boy meant. 

To which, Tommy responded, “You know what I said. I want to become a god like the hero in the story.” He sat back down in his seat, going back to his food. 

“I-” Phil stammered, a bit uncomfortable. He sighed and said in a more serious tone, “Tommy- I don’t think that would be a good thing for you to do-” 

“What do you mean?” Tommy interrupted, “You said you would tell this story to help inspire courage to go for what they want. I want to try and become a god. Is there something wrong with that?” He didn’t understand why Phil was so confused. He felt it was pretty straightforward. Especially since Phil had said that he was reminded of the hero because of Tommy. 

“Tommy, I’m not exactly sure you understand what it takes to be a god,” Phil said, after lots of consideration of what he should say here. “It can take a lot of hardships and- sacrifices.” His tone was more serious than usual, “I can’t just let you go off to try and become a god like the hero.” 

“Why not?” Tommy asked, his tone indignant as he sat up straighter in his chair, “You said they were able to do it. Could it be that hard?” He crossed his arms, waiting to see whether his father had a better response. 

“I don’t think you understand what I am saying,” Phil repeated. “I will not let you do that. It is far too dangerous for someone your age.”

“Dadza, I’m already 16. I’m basically an adult already!” His voice grew, sounding more and more hostile. “Don’t you trust me?” Despite the hostile tone, there were hints of hurt as well. 

“That’s not what I am saying-” Phil said, his voice growing more aggravated as he spoke.

“I’ve wanted to be a god my whole life, just like you and just like Wilbur!” Tommy interrupted, standing up, “And as soon as I am told that there is a way for that to happen, I’m suddenly told that I can’t?” 

“Tommy, I will not let a son of mine die because of a story!” Phil commanded, standing up as well. “Do you know how many people have died because they wanted to be a hero like them? I will not let my son go through that as well. End of the conversation.” Phil’s voice was cold as he said this. 

This hadn’t gone the way Tommy wanted it to. He’d grown angrier and angrier as he listened to Phil and in a fit of rage, he hit the table and made his way upstairs, not wanting to be near his dad at the moment. 

After he made his way upstairs to his room, he walked over to his bed, and yelled out, “Fuck!” It hadn’t gone the way he wanted it to, not in the least. He’d hated being a mortal for as long as he could remember, so it was frustrating to be denied his chance at becoming a god. 

**TW - Su!c!de Mention -**  
  
“Who cares if I die,” he muttered to himself as he brought his knees to his chest. “I’d rather die than live a life like this.”

“I’d care,” a voice said, standing at the doorway. It was Tubbo, leaning on the doorframe before he walked in. 

“Oh, you’re here,” Tommy mumbled, digging his head into his knees. He didn’t want to see anyone else. 

“Yeah, I am,” Tubbo replied, taking a seat beside his best friend. “I’d care if you died, big man, alright?” He looked over to Tommy, his face filled with concern. But there was no answer from Tommy, so Tubbo continued, “Y’know, Mr. Phil is still downstairs, and he’s talking with Mrs. Kristen. Your mum thinks your dad was wrong to yell at you like that, so she’s ‘trying to talk some sense into him’, as she told me.” 

Once again, no response came from Tommy. Tubbo finished off with, “I am a bit hurt that you didn’t tell me about this plan of yours, to be honest. We’re supposed to be together forever, remember?” Tubbo then smiled at his friend, hoping that Tommy would speak. 

“How could we be together forever if we can’t even live forever?” Tommy asked, his voice filled with venom as he lifted his head. He glared at Tubbo for a few moments until he looked back down at his lap, bringing his knees back down and sighing. 

“I suppose that is true,” Tubbo replied, his voice as calm as ever, not even phased at Tommy’s tone of voice, “Still hurts that you didn’t tell me, though.”

“Well, sorry Tubbo,” Tommy retorted sarcastically, rolling his eyes, “I just thought of it last night as you were sleeping. So sorry for not bothering you for a stupid plan that didn’t even work.” 

“I mean- who knows? Maybe, Mr. Phil might change his mind,” he shrugged. At least Tommy was responding now, that was good. "It may be a good idea to try and talk to him though.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Tommy asked, confused, “You saw how he reacted earlier. What’s to say anything would be different?”

“Well, first of all, Mrs. Kristen is talking to him,” Tubbo started, taking Tommy’s question literally, “Second, both of you got all your emotions out earlier, and third, you guys can both talk reasonably now. So yeah, maybe you still have a chance.” 

“Gods, can’t you speak fucking English?” Tommy asked somewhat jokingly. They both laughed for a moment. “... Yeah, I’ll go and talk to Dadza,” Tommy murmured, sighing. He stood up from his bed and looked back at Tubbo, waving his hand for him to follow. They headed downstairs together. 

Waiting for them as they walked downstairs were Kristen and Phil, talking on the couch, though they stopped as they caught sight of the two boys. 

“Ah, hello boys,” Kristen started, a warm smile on her face as she gestured to the seat. “I believe that there’s something Phil wants to tell you.” She looked back to her husband and gave him a supportive thumbs-up before getting up to leave for work.

Phil sighed as he went over what he and Kristen discussed in his mind. A few moments had passed before anyone said anything, with Phil being the one who broke the silence. 

“Tommy, I am sorry for what I said earlier,” he stated simply, “I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” Phil fought to keep his tone as calm as he could as they spoke. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry too, Dadza,” Tommy replied in a guilty tone, “I shouldn’t have pushed you too much.” He looked over to Tubbo for a moment, to which he gave a reassuring look, Tubbo telling Tommy that he was doing the right thing. 

“About what you said earlier, although I still don’t necessarily like the idea, I do understand that- if it’s something you do wish, I may let you go on your journey,” Phil confirmed, “But. You have to at least try and stay safe, alright? Both of you.” Phil looked over to Tubbo as well as he said this. 

“Wait, what?” Tommy asked, confused, looking over to his friend as well. 

“What? Did you really expect me not to go with you?” Tubbo answered, “Remember? Best friends forever.” He grinned at his best friend, “Plus, who do you expect to keep you out of trouble?” he added jokingly. 

“Oh shut up,” Tommy retorted in the same joking manner, shoving Tubbo to the side slightly. This was interrupted by Phil clearing his throat to get the boys’ attention once again, although a smile was clear on his face as he watched Tommy and Tubbo. 

“Anyways- I know you both know how to defend yourselves quite well with your sword fighting lessons,” Phil continued. “So, I’m sure that if you two stay together, you’ll be safe enough.”

“Of course, we will!” Tommy commented smugly as he thought back to his lessons with Phil and Techno, “We even managed to beat you two a few times!” 

“Yeah, you did, so I am incredibly confident in your skills,” Phil continued, “However, I must give you two these warnings beforehand.” He stood up from his seat and walked around the room. “First of all, if you two truly wish to do this, I will bring you both to Endlantis tomorrow morning to meet the Gods. So- you must be on your best behavior.” 

“Second of all, along with you two having to complete tasks, each of you will also be getting gifts for each task completed from the God or Goddess whose task you completed. That means that these gifts may prove essential to your journey. Use them wisely.”

“Third of all, given that I am also one of the major gods, I must give you two a task.”. He kneeled in front of them to look at them in the eyes. “My task for you two is to make sure that neither you nor Tubbo ends up in the realm of the dead during your journey. Because, as the god of death, I will know if something happens to either of you. Do you two accept my task?”

He held his arm out for the two to shake, signifying that they agreed to the task and they would have to complete it if they wished to be one step closer to godhood. After the two friends exchanged a glance, they both shook Phil’s hand. 

With this, a black light emitted from the three seems to originate from the handshake. As soon as it occurred, it disappeared once again. 

“It is done now.” Phil stood up and told the two boys, “I suggest you two start preparing for tomorrow as I head off to work. See you tonight, boys.”

With that, Phil walked outside, swiftly extending out his wings to take flight. He always found traffic a bother, so might as well fly. 

Mortals should invest in that more, he thought as he flew to do his first job of the day, accompanying a mortal man who was on his way out.

The two boys celebrated and ran outside to the forest. After all, they needed to train for what was to come. 

For this will be an adventure of a lifetime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- Uh, hello everyone who is reading this!!! Thank you for reading my fic, it means so much to me that so many people have liked this AU. And a very special thanks to my good friend Sperteth, @_sperteth on Instagram, for spreading my fic around by posting their absolutely amazing designs on their account. If you aren't from them, you should check out their account, they make awesome Omori and MCYT art, and their latest post was some designs for Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo from this AU, so yea! Hope to see you all next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

And with that, the time of reckoning soon came upon the household. The following day, Tommy and Tubbo walked outside of their homes, prepared to face their newest adventure together. The two had spent the last day practicing and packing their things, stuff like sleeping bags and matches for fire. 

As they had both looked back to their home, the place they lived for their whole lives, and told it a silent ‘see you soon’. While Phil and Kristen waited for them, they then looked back at each other, a smirk upon Tommy’s face, and a bright grin on Tubbo’s. 

“Ready for the first day of our newest adventure, Tubbo?” Tommy asked his best friend. The boy was filled with pride and hope for what’s to come. It felt to him as though they were practically already there, all they needed to take were a few more steps. 

However, Tubbo did have more concerns, of course. He was more worried than his friend and had some more doubts as well. But even with this, he couldn't refuse this adventure in the slightest. As long as he could be with Tommy, then that's fine. And so, with this in mind, he responded, “Ready as I’ll ever be.” He’ll be with Tommy, no matter what happens. 

With this response, a swift nod came from Tommy, as he led them to his parents. Phil stood next to Kristen, his wings spread out wide around her and himself. When they saw the two boys, Kristen walked over to them and gave them both a big hug. “Come home safe,” she told them, praying that she’ll be able to see the boys again. 

“We will,” Tommy replied, as he and Tubbo hugged back. 

“We promise,” Tubbo added on as soon as they had let go. They then looked over to Phil once again, waving a final goodbye to Kristen, who had worked and acted as an excellent mother figure throughout their lives.  
Once they got to Phil, he had a smile on his face as well, albeit small. “Good morning boys,” Phil told them simply, “Let me explain to you what’s going to happen now.” 

“We’ll now be on our way to Endlantis, the place where- almost all gods reside. It is a place where, when you don’t have a god accompanying you, it can be extremely hard to access,” he explained, walking around the boys. “This is why, I will be helping you two to the entrance, but past that, I can’t be of much help past advice every once in a while,” he admitted, stopping in front of the boys. 

He took a few steps backward as he told them, “Anyway, you may be wondering how you’ll be getting there in the first place. So, here is how.” He extended his wings out, lifting himself a few feet above the ground.

He spread his wings around his body, covering himself within the feathers. The boys looked at Phil confused, wondering what was to happen. Suddenly, another dark light emerged within the wings, with the wings turning a few shades darker as well. 

With this, what was once the humanoid form of Philza, revealed itself to be a raven. To be specific, a fairly large raven, with feathers dark as coal. And if this didn’t confuse the two boys enough, soon the raven began to speak. “Yeah- I can shapeshift into a raven.”

The first to speak was Tommy, with a large exclamation of “I- What?!” He looked over to Tubbo, who still stood in shock. And so, Tommy shook his head and looked back to- Birdza? He sighed, and just said, “Um- how is this supposed to help us get to Endlantis, though?”

“Well, obviously, I’m going to fly you two there,” he said, flying back down for the boys to climb onto his back. He doesn’t shapeshift very often, much less shift into a large version like this. But there was no other convenient way to bring them to Endlantis, so they had to make do with this.

Tubbo seemed to realize this as well, as he was the first one to start climbing onto Birdza’s back and gestured to Tommy to climb on as well. “Are you sure this is safe, Mr. Phil?” he asked, helping Tommy on as well. 

The raven shifted slightly, as to represent a shrug of sorts, “Dunno,” he admitted nonchalantly. But before this thought could sink in for too long, he began to take flight. Flapping his wings ‘til he and the boys flew far above the trees. They all felt the cool wind lightly brush past them, as they struggled to keep a grip upon soft feathers of Phil’s raven form. 

Soon, they soared past the nearby towns and forests, eventually gliding atop of an ocean. Tommy dared to move more than an inch, as he looked below, and caught sight of the multi-colored fishes and coral, while Tubbo kept his eyes on the horizon, dawn coming upon them as their adventure was to begin, with beautiful ambers and pale yellows creeping on the ocean water. 

The experience of flying was freeing to them. Especially with these two boys who hadn’t stepped a foot outside of their town borders before. The wind grew colder, chipping away slowly at their faces. But despite the pain of the cold, all they felt was ecstasy. 

Not too long after, Phil had stopped, as he reached land. He let the two boys climb off his back before he shapeshifted back to his normal humanoid form. “Are we here?” Tubbo asked, bewildered as to why they had stopped at this strange place. 

“Almost, but not quite,” Phil sighed, his voice carrying hints of tiredness. But despite this, he carried on with helping the boys with the journey, for as far as he can. “First, we must go underground, so follow me.” 

“Tubbo, that was so cool!” Tommy exclaimed as they walked behind Phil. His voice was filled with glee, still processing that he had been able to experience flying with his father and his best friend. 

“It was!” Tubbo replied, just as energized as Tommy. He looked around their surroundings as he realized they had just gone underground. It seems that Phil has brought them to some sort of room with lava tanks and a staircase leading to- a dark abyss?

“Uh, Dadza, is this safe?” Tommy asked a bit worried as he looked over to the portal. He walked to the very top of the staircase and leaned down to take a better look. Inside of the green-white frames was a deep black void, the only thing that could be seen were bright stars of many colors, from blue to white to green. 

“I mean, as long as you look where you’re going, it should be,” Phil responded, now standing beside Tommy. “I’ll go in first. As soon as I go in, follow,” he told the boys, as he took a step into the portal, disappearing out of their sight as soon as this happened. 

Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other after Tubbo quickly walked beside Tommy. They nodded to each other, and at a count of 3, they closed their eyes and jumped into the portal together. 

In what felt like an instant, Tommy and Tubbo finally opened their eyes, and the first thing they had noticed was bright blue, purple, and pink neon lights surrounding some sort of cave in the middle. And soon, they had come to realize something else as well. 

“Hold on- Is this entire place submerged in water?” Tubbo realized, a panicky tone in his voice as he looked over to Phil. “How are we supposed to get inside?” 

“Hmm?” Phil asked, confused as he looked back at Endlantis. “Oh yea, so that’s how it looks to Mortals…” He noted, snickering a little bit before he responded, “Ah, don’t worry. It’s fine.” He began to walk towards the mainland, “Just have some faith.” And with this, he walked straight into the water with no effort whatsoever. 

“Uh- Tommy?” Tubbo asked, looking back at his friend to ask what they should do, but before he could, Tommy had run straight into the water as well. So with a sigh, he followed the two. 

He waited for the impact of water, or for his nose to be filled with water, but much to his surprise, there was nothing of the sort. He spread his arms around, and everything felt normal. It didn’t feel like water, only like regular old air. 

“Woah- wait, how is it that it looked like water but it just feels like air?” Tommy asked Phil, his eyes wide from the amazement of all that was around him. 

“Well, all gods here can deal in some magic,” Phil started to explain as Tubbo caught up. “I believe it was Wilbur who did this illusion, however…” He faltered for a moment, but then shook his head as he continued. “The illusion’s main purpose is to discourage humans and monsters from entering this realm.” 

“Woah!” The two boys exclaimed together, astonished by everything. But after a while of walking, Phil suddenly came to a stop in front of the lights. 

“Hmm, Dadza, why did you stop?” Tommy questioned, pausing as well. 

“I’m afraid that I can’t go very much past this point,” Phil told them, a glum smile upon his face. “As the god of the dead, I’m not necessarily wanted among the other gods, so I must stop here.” His voice was sullen as he looked at the boys, “I wish you two luck on your journey. And so, please. Come back safely.” 

“...We will,” Tommy told him, “See you soon, Dadza.”

“We’ll be back soon, Mr. Phil,” Tubbo added on. And so with this, Phil extended his wings once again and began to fly back home, praying that if he saw them again, it wouldn’t be in the realm of the dead. 

With this, Tommy and Tubbo glanced at each other once again, and with a few deep breaths, continued on their journey to meet with the other gods. The rest of the journey was mainly silent, as they processed what was about to happen next. Tommy and Tubbo were just about to meet the gods, some of which they knew, but some that they had never interacted with before. The pure adrenaline from earlier had begun to fade away as they walked, but they couldn’t turn back now, just as they were about to begin. So they walked and walked, all the way to the council room, aka the cave. 

But as they stopped as they reached the front of the cave. Because outside, they saw someone else there. And so, they walked over to this mystery person, and Tommy had called out to them, “Hello? Who are you?” It certainly wasn’t a god he had recognized. 

The mystery person turned over to the two boys, smiling as they saw other people. “Oh, hello there! I’m uh- Ranboo!” 

This Ranboo person had a fairly friendly tone in his voice, but there was just something about him that Tommy didn't particularly trust. And so, Tommy asked another question, “What are you doing here?” 

To which, the boy responded with- 

“Oh, I… don’t remember.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy- there are so many people here!! Thank you so much for reading this! Anyways, hope you all enjoy this more light-hearted chapter! Really hope to see you again for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

“Wait- What?” Tubbo had asked this new boy, walking over to him, “How do you not remember why you are here?” Unlike Tommy, Tubbo didn’t feel too cautious around Ranboo, so there wasn’t any sort of venom within his voice as he spoke. He was just genuinely curious. 

“Oh, well uh,” Ranboo began to explain, his hand on his memory book, “I have really bad memory problems sometimes.” He looked down at the endstone underneath him, “All I remember was the need to come here, and then after a small gap, I was here.” He looked back to the two other boys, silently hoping that was a good explanation for them.

“Huh,” was the only thing that Tommy could say as he looked Ranboo up and down until he also commented in an exasperated tone “...Why are you so fucking tall, man?” He didn’t necessarily like people taller than him either. 

This made Ranboo laugh a bit, as he replied with “I don’t know.” Despite the hostility in Tommy’s voice, he did feel a bit better now that he had seen some others. Now that he wasn’t all alone. 

“Hey Tommy, let’s bring Ranboo with us!” Tubbo suggested to his friend, “Maybe they can help him as well.” He looked back over to Tommy, a bit confused as he saw Tommy’s aggressive look at Ranboo, but deciding not to comment on it, at least not for now. Instead, he asked Ranboo, “Are you a demi-god or god?” 

“Um, I don’t know that either,” he responded to Tubbo, “As I said earlier- major memory problems. I don’t even remember much about last week.” Tubbo and Tommy could hear a subtle sadness in Ranboo’s voice as he said this. But it soon changed back to the calmness from before. “Anyways, I have no idea what I’m supposed to be doing here, so it would be nice to be with some people.” 

“Huh, Tubbo, can I speak for you for a moment?” Tommy asked his friend, pulling him out of Ranboo’s earshot. “I don’t think we should let this guy follow us,” he whispered to Tubbo. 

“What? Why?” Tubbo responded, confused, “Ranboo hasn’t done anything that could make us wary of him though. In fact, he’s been quite friendly so far.” Tommy’s actions throughout this whole interaction have been confusing him, to be honest.

“I don’t know, there’s just something about him that I don’t like,” he stated, looking back to Ranboo. He was quite literally just staring at the lights in wonder at the moment, the bright purples reflecting off his green and red eyes. 

“Dude, look at him,” Tubbo replied bluntly, “He looks about as dangerous as a panda.” He rolled his eyes at how Tommy was acting and sighed. “And I mean, all I suggested was for him to tag along for a moment, not for the whole journey.” 

Tommy faltered as he tried to think of a good reason for them to not bring Ranboo along, but as usual in arguments against Tubbo, he lost. “...Fine,” he relinquished, giving up, causing a smile on Tubbo’s face. And so, when they walked back over to Ranboo, Tommy reluctantly told him, “Alright, you can come with us for now. But once you find out why you’re here, you can go off on your own.” Despite being told by Tubbo to let Ranboo come with them, he just felt like there was something about Ranboo, something he didn’t particularly trust. 

“Ooh, yay,” Ranboo answered calmly, a smile upon his face. “Where are we going?” 

“We’re going to the gods of course,” Tubbo replied, and pointed to the cave entrance, “They are right over here actually.” He was glad that he and Tommy could be of help to this new person. Plus, they could potentially make a new friend with Ranboo, after all, this is one of the first times they’ve met someone around their age who wasn’t a god… probably. 

And so, with this knowledge in mind, the trio took a few steady deep breaths, and slowly made their way inside of the cave. 

They weren’t exactly sure what they were expecting, to be honest. Certainly not this at least. For as they stepped inside of the cave, the first thing that they had noticed was that despite the look of it from the outside, the cave seemed quite a lot bigger on the inside, plus a lot more polished and formal. The outside was probably an illusion as well, just like the water.

The next thing that they noticed was that the gods were all just hanging out, they all seemed fairly casual. Almost like some sort of gathering. Or maybe- 

“I- Are they having a party?” Ranboo asked, confused as he looked around. This was certainly odd to see. 

Tubbo sighed as he saw this, with Tommy answering, “Yea. Yea, they are.” He looked back to the others, “Alright, we need to split up. Our first objective is to go and find Techno or Wilbur, alright?” Tubbo nodded at Tommy, and they walked off to find them. 

Leaving Ranboo behind, unfortunately. He called out to Tommy and Tubbo, “I don’t know- who they are…” but they had gotten too far from him. So instead, he decided to walk around this party as well. 

Perhaps he could find something that could help him as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello! I am so sorry for the short chapter here, but I didn't want to make it too long, so expect a longer chapter soon! At least, you guys get trio content lol. Hope to see you guys soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was not kidding when I said this is a longer chapter- 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Splitting up wasn’t necessarily the worst thing to do here. It does, however, create more chaos. With Tommy being the first to separate, it makes sense that he was also the first to start this. 

He ran around the front gate, entering the first room he saw, keeping his eyes peeled for the distinctive pink hair that he had grown to know in his childhood. However, as he did this, he failed to see the person right in front of him, he bumped into someone’s tails? The mix of confusion plus bumping had caused Tommy to almost fall over.

Emphasis on almost, however, as he braced for the impact on his back and closed his eyes, he didn’t feel anything. In fact, all he felt around him was air. And so, as he opened his eyes once again, he was shocked to see that he was, in fact, floating. To be specific, the person beside him seemed to be helping him float.

“Woah, Tommy, are you alright?” A familiar voice asked, a cheeky smile on his face. Tommy groaned as he realized who he was with. 

“... Hi Fundy,” he sighed, “Can you fucking help me get up now?” Fundy, his nephew, was the son of Wilbur, even if he didn’t look like it with his fox ears and bright orange hair and eyes. The only thing he inherited from his father was his love of music and his cunning and charming personality. And despite being technically younger than Tommy, he already looked as old as 21 since gods don’t age the same way humans do. Some can appear as old as 15 in a matter of hours. 

“Aww, is that a good way to speak to your nephew?” Fundy joked, “I did use the newest glitch I found on you.” Despite being a god of music and animals, a major thing he was interested in was glitches. Things that don't make sense, that shouldn’t happen, but do regardless. Things that don’t obey the regular rules of this world. 

“Just help me up, Fundy!” He exclaimed, “I have something important to do!” He struggled as he attempted to bring himself back to his feet. For the first time, Fundy saw that Tommy had a proper serious look on his face, this not being one of his jokes or bits that he would later follow up with ‘What’s your opinion on Women’ and such. 

“Fine, fine,” he sighed, sensing the urgency, rolling his eyes as he let Tommy fall down on the floor. He placed his fox mask back on, and asked his uncle in a bored tone, “Now, what are you doing here? I’m pretty sure you weren’t invited to this party.”

“Well, Fundy,” Tommy started, wincing from falling straight onto his back, “I’m on my way to find Techno for a quest.” He got back onto his feet, and looked to his nephew, “Any idea where they are?” He looked up at Fundy, a determination in his eyes replacing the usual look of mischief. Yea, he was serious this time around. 

“Nope, they could be anywhere,” Fundy shrugged, “Is Tubbo here as well?” 

“Yea,” Tommy responded, looking around, “Why are you guys having a party actually?” There were not many others around here, most were in the main room. Why was Fundy out here by himself?

“Well, if you actually paid attention to your god side,” Fundy rolled his eyes under his fox mask, “It’s a party to celebrate my ‘one year anniversary of having a godly title!’” He said this in an over-the-top tone as if he wasn’t feeling that excited for this. 

“Um, congrats?” Tommy replied, not sure how he should respond to this. Tommy and Fundy weren’t necessarily that close, even if they were related. They did argue quite a lot, having different opinions on what they consider fun. So Tommy didn’t understand why Fundy was so gloomy in a party that basically celebrates him.

“Yea, yea,” Fundy said plainly, “Don’t you have somewhere to go?” He waved Tommy away, to another direction. It was obvious that Fundy didn’t want Tommy here, both because of the urgency and that he just wished to be left alone now, so Tommy just left, on his way to try to find Techno, Phil’s best friend. 

* * *

Next was Tubbo. Unlike Tommy, he wasn’t running all that much, instead of on the lookout for a certain brunette wearing a beanie and a broken guitar, a man he had seen many times as he lived among Phil and Tommy. 

However, as he wandered down the corridor of the place, he found someone distinctively different from who he was looking out for. But this person was someone familiar as well. Someone he had known for a very long time. 

“Oh, hey Tubbo!” she greeted the boy, holding a drink in one hand as she smiled at him, tipping her pirate-like hat slightly towards him, “What brings you here?” 

“Hello, Ms. Puffy,” Tubbo replied, a polite tone in his voice, “Oh, I’m here with Tommy and a new friend! We’re on a mission!” He looked down at the glass that sat between her gloved hands, “Are you drinking alcohol?” Tubbo commented, his eyes back on Puffy. 

“Hmm?” Puffy questioned as she raised the glass to drink, “Nope, this is just some sparkling cider.” She put it back down on the stand beside her, “So? New friend?” she repeated, “Who is this new friend?” She hadn’t seen Tubbo and Tommy in a while, almost a year. Ever since Fundy’s last coronation for godhood, their family had been more closed off than usual. And so, she was eager to hear what the boy had to say. 

“His name is Ranboo,” he remarked gleefully, “We met him outside of the cave, and he’s really nice.” He made a few gestures as he explained more, “He is really, really tall. Like taller than Tommy! And he was really nervous.” 

“That sounds… nice,” she faltered for a moment, thinking about what to say for this situation. “You should be a bit careful though, Tubbo. He could be someone dangerous,” she warned the boy, slight concern on her face. As the goddess of motherhood, she always had an attachment to children around her, and so she always had a natural instinct of protection when faced with one. 

“I highly doubt that, as Tommy and I were talking, he just kinda- stared at the lights the whole time,” Tubbo explained, “I trust him.”

“Alright then,” Puffy responded after a pause as she processed his reasoning, “Just stay safe, little bee.” She patted him on the head, as Tubbo pushed her hands away. 

“Stop, I haven’t been called that since I was 7,” Tubbo rolled his eyes, smiling at the sheep, “Anyways, I’ll be off, I need to find someone. Bye, Ms. Puffy!” he called out to her as he walked off towards the main room to continue his search for the one and only, Tommy’s older brother, Mr. Wilbur Soot. 

* * *

Then there was Ranboo, an extremely confused boy who walked around the place aimlessly. He had somehow found himself in a secluded room, one that was literally on the other side of the palace from where he was before with the other two. 

“Uh, hello?” Ranboo asked nervously as he looked around him, the room seemed to be filled with all kinds of old technology. He felt his ears droop slightly as dread was filled within him. The room was dark, the only thing illuminating was the magic glow of the inventions and his own eyes. 

Then suddenly- a loud crash came from his side, sounds of metal hitting the floor, in turn, caused Ranboo to jump back into another pile of metal, another crash occurring shortly thereafter.

“Uh oh,” Ranboo muttered as he looked around to see who, or what was there with him. He couldn’t be quite sure what was present in the room, and if they were friendly or not. So he backed up slightly, trying his best to avoid the things around him when he heard something else. 

“What are you doing here?” a muffled voice asked from behind the boy, their voice sounding as if they were wearing some sort of gas mask. There was a serious tone weaved within their words, sounding like something out of an indie horror game.

This scared him, so he did what he thought was best in this situation. He kicked the person as hard as he could in the groin, which wasn’t really that hard given how weak he was, and grabbed his book as a way to hit the person over the head if needed as he called out, “W-Who are you? I um— I won’t hesitate to hit you with this—” he yelled out, faltering as he saw who, or what, he was talking to. “Oh.”

There behind him stood a person who looked human from the waist up, but from the waist down- “Are you a part creeper?” Ranboo asked worriedly, backing up more as he held the memory book. 

“Yea, I am,” he responded, “What’s wrong? Why are you— Wait did my mask malfunction?” He looked down at the gas mask that he wore, and hit a button on the side. “Is this better?” he asked, his voice now more friendly, less serious and dark. “Hi, my name is Sam, what are you doing here?” 

This calmed Ranboo down a bit more, but he was still a bit on edge as he stuttered, “Oh— uh, I’m uh— Ranboo. I-I’m just here cause I… had a feeling I had to come here?” He looked down as he realized how ridiculous this reason was, “I-I followed some kids my age named uh— I think Tommy and Tubbo?” He had a bit of issue recalling the names of his short-lived companions as looked over at Sam, fear still on his face. 

“Tommy and Tubbo? Aren’t those Phil’s kids?” he questioned, to which Ranboo replied with a mere shrug. He sighed and then looked back at the boy, “I’ll lead you to the main room, alright? As the protector of Demi-Gods, I am at a moral duty to help you, so hopefully, you’ll meet back up with your friends there. So follow me.” 

He pulled out his trident and pointed the pole part of it at Ranboo, “Hold on to it so you don’t get lost,” he insisted. 

Reluctantly, Ranboo agreed and grabbed the trident. “This is a bit embarrassing,” he muttered as he followed the half creeper to the main room, but he was glad he had met someone who was able to help him navigate the place. He does need to find out why he was there, of course.

* * *

After Tommy left a weirdly gloomy Fundy, he found his way to the main room. Many others were here, doing things such as grabbing food, hanging out with friends. It seemed as though all gods were there, both major and minor. 

Surprisingly enough, he had not seen Techno yet as he ventured through the groups of people. Perhaps he was by himself somewhere, given that Phil wasn’t at the party. But if that was the case, this would end up being a lot harder than needed— so let's just say that Tommy hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

And so, on his venture within this main party room, he came across someone who he had known for years— whether he liked it or not— standing by the snacks among two others. And much to Tommy’s dismay, it seemed he had noticed the boy as well. 

“Well, well— The little demi-god is here,” the person stated teasingly, crossing his arms. He held a slice of pizza in his right hand, a slight red heat coming from the hand as the pizza began to sizzle. “I see Phil’s not here, did you get lost? Do you need help to find your daddy?” he mocked, using a baby voice as he spoke to Tommy. 

“Haha,” Tommy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, “Very funny, Sapnap.” He grabbed a can of Coca-Cola, his favorite drink, from the table, “You gods don’t have a fancy version of this?” 

“Nah, why fix perfection?” Sapnap joked, taking a bite of his pizza. “It’s good to see you, dude. It’s been a while,” he greeted. Sapnap and Tommy used to hang out a lot when they were younger, Tommy always being amazed by his powers.

“Same. I see that you’re with people other than the two arseholes?” Tommy said, opening the soda and turning to them. He looked over to a guy with golden wings and a guy wearing a purple, green, and blue jacket under a long coat. He asked, “Oi, who are you lot?” 

“Oh, I’m Karl!” The guy with the jacket answered a pink frosted cupcake in his hands, half-eaten already. He looked over to the blonde boy, and oddly enough, flinched when his eyes set upon the boy. But before Tommy could comment, Karl recovered and added, “It’s nice to meet you!” 

Karl wasn’t a new god or anything, but he tended to stay by himself when it came to things like parties. He preferred to just bury himself in his work as the god of Time, and ironically didn’t take the time to hang out with others. Until recently, when he had met Sapnap, and soon- things had snowballed into a relationship of sorts. 

And then there was the guy with golden wings. He looked over to the teen as well, the red feather on his blue beanie drooping a little. “Hey, you know me!” he had said to Tommy, jokingly upset, “It’s Quackity!” He smirked at the boy, holding a wine glass that was not filled with wine, but instead- chocolate milk, oddly enough. 

Tommy paused for a moment as he attempted to recall when he could have seen someone who would be as memorable as this guy. And then it hit him. “Oh, wait- are you- the fella who fell off the roof during Wilbur’s wedding?” He smiled as he recalled the memory, having to hold back laughter at the time due to the fact it was the dance between Wilbur and his wife. 

“Correct!” Quackity smiled, nodding as he did a small finger gun to Tommy with his gloved hands, “Not my proudest moment, I admit. Still fun as fuck, though,” he laughed. 

Despite being the god of Laws, he leaned far from being lawful good. No, he wasn’t some sort of stuck-up, prissy political figure who lied with every breath. No, he was more like that one fun pre-law college professor who tended to be easy-going yet serious when it comes to cases and laws. He was chaotic, he was fun, he was the opposite of what you’d expect from a god of laws and politics. And that was one of the reasons why Sapnap and Karl were drawn to him so much. 

“Hey, stop hogging my boyfriends,” Sapnap had joked, wrapping his arms around the two. “Glad to see you talking to more people though, Karl,” he said sincerely to him, causing Quackity to elbow the fire god. 

“Hey, give me attention too,” he mockingly pouted, putting his glass on the table. 

“Why? For being a dumbass?” Sapnap chuckled, bringing another light hit from Quackity. “You know I care for both of you equally.” 

“Well, of course,” Karl added on, rolling his eyes as he finished his cupcake. 

Tommy cleared his throat, still there, “Um- Am I interrupting something?” He took another sip of his soda, “Cause if you need me to, I can just go—” 

“No, it’s fine,” Sapnap assured him, putting his arms down to eat some more pizza, “So— what are you doing here? And do I need to call the other boys over?” He leaned on the table as he ate his new slice. 

“Nah, no need for that,” Tommy affirmed, shaking his head and hands, “Let’s just say I’m here on a little adventure, and I need to find the Blade. Any ideas where he could be?” He looked around the room once again, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. 

“Uh, I think I might’ve seen him like 20 minutes ago by the music,” Karl spoke up, looking at Tommy oddly, almost as if he was worried for some reason. “Maybe check by there?” 

“Oh, thanks!” Tommy responded, finishing up his soda. “I think it’s off with me now, boys. Hope to talk to you lot soon,” he told them as he walked off, now with a new clue on how to find the person who can help begin their important journey. 

* * *

Tubbo was glad when he found that he had remembered where the main room was. It had been a while, and with all the changes, he was starting to get a bit worried. Luckily, the layout hadn’t changed much from the last location to here. 

The main room was a lot more crowded than usual, which— thinking back, did make sense given that there was a party being held. And so, he had a bit more trouble than usual with navigating around the crowds instead of through them. 

As he was trying this, however, he had accidentally bumped into two others. And like usual, they were arguing. While Tubbo listened in on their conversation when getting up, he heard lots and lots of worry. 

“How did you lose him?!” One yelled, his red bat-like wings flapping somewhat, “How do you lose a grown man?! He was literally sleeping!” Tubbo couldn’t see his eyes, mainly because he didn’t have iris or anything, but he could tell that they were very fixated on the person in front of him. 

“Well, I’m sorry Bad!” the other yelled back, his blue eyes looking icier than usual. He leaned upon his gold cane, rolling his eyes, “How was I supposed to know that George can teleport in his sleep? Sapnap and Dream never said anything about that!”

“You are supposed to be keeping an eye on him, Skeppy!” Bad replied, “I went to help organize the snacks again since Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity kept eating everything!” So far, neither of them had noticed that Tubbo was there- at all. 

“Well uh- I needed to use the restroom!” Skeppy complained and sighed. “I left for about 2 minutes, alright? He couldn’t have gone far in 2 minutes.” His expression held hope, hoping that they could find George in time.

But Bad then took a deep breath before yelling out, “Skeppy. HE CAN TELEPORT. HE COULD BE ANYWHERE.” He shook his arms as he said this, spilling some golden muffins from his bag onto the floor.

And so, Tubbo grabbed one before it hit the floor and took a bite, “Oh, yum!” he commented, before covering his mouth, remembering he was to stay quiet. But Bad and Skeppy had finally noticed the teen. 

“Oh- Hi Tubbo!” Bad greeted first, after looking between the two. He frowned at the dropped muffins and kneeled down to pick them up as he said, “Is this muffin good? I made a new recipe for the party!” He smiled at Tubbo, with Skeppy sighing. 

“Bad, enough about the muffins! Dream and Sapnap will kill us if we can’t find them!” He ignored Tubbo and continued looking at Bad, the blue glowing spots from his body growing dimmer as his emotions grew more negative. 

“I thought Gods can’t die,” Tubbo commented absentmindedly, taking another bite of the muffin, the smile on his face confirming that he enjoyed the recipe. 

“Ehhh,” Skeppy responded, doing a ‘kinda, kinda not’ gesture, which warranted a slight hit from Bad, a stare on his face that said to quit it. “Fine, maybe we won’t die from them, but it’ll still hurt,” he sighed once again. “So Bad, we need to go and-”

“Hey, isn’t that George up there?” Tubbo pointed out, looking up towards a chandelier. And unfortunately- yes, George was hanging on the chandelier in his sleep. This caused Bad to shriek. 

“Skeppy, what are we going to do?!” he whined as he was shaking the royal-looking boy, some of the golden vines from his clothes falling onto the floor, promptly disintegrating with new vines growing to replace the old vines. 

“Bad, get a hold of yourself!” Skeppy said, pushing Bad away, “We just need to find a way to get up there. Shouldn’t be too hard.” 

And as soon as these words were uttered, it of course had to become harder, as George’s form shimmered, turning translucent until he was gone, leaving nothing but a few stars where he used to hang from. 

“Well crap,” Skeppy stated simply, prompting a ‘Language!’ from the demon-like god beside him. 

“Hey, you should check behind you,” Tubbo replied absently, grabbing another muffin. He figured that this didn’t really include him and he was fine with that, so he didn’t care all that much. Plus the muffins did taste really good, and his attention was on that. 

And so, the two gods looked behind them, and oddly enough, the god of slumber laid on the floor right beside them, sleeping as soundly as ever, until he had eventually woke up a few moments later, a yawn coming from him. 

“Oh… hey Tubbo,” he greeted sleepily, rubbing his heterochromatic eyes as he stood up. “Where’s Dream and Sapnap?” He didn’t really take any notice of the fact that the demi-god was there, and just gazed around him for his friends. 

“Oh my god- George, you almost gave us heart attacks!” Bad told him, anger clear in his voice. But despite this, his wings began to fold once again as a sign of his relief and calming down. 

“Sorry,” George shrugged. He looked over to Skeppy to see if he had anything to add on, but at this point, he was so relieved by the fact that Dream and Sapnap won’t hate them that he didn’t even care. 

“Well, glad that’s settled,” Tubbo nodded, clearly not caring all that much, “I’ll be going now.” He walked off a few steps until Bad called out for him. 

“Wait, Tubbo,” he asked, “I just realized, why are you here? You haven’t been here in over a year, especially after—” 

“Oh, I need to find Wilbur,” Tubbo explained, interrupting Bad as he threw the half-eaten muffin into the air and caught it, “Any idea where he is?” 

“I think he was by the balcony earlier,” Skeppy answered, now keeping an eye at George as he began to go back to sleep out of boredom. Seems as though they may have to go on another search for George. 

“Thanks! Means a lot!” Tubbo yelled out, the boredom quickly being replaced with energy, running now that he had an actual destination in mind. But he had to get there fast. 

No telling what could happen.

* * *

With the help of Sam, Ranboo did make his way to the main room, albeit looking like some sort of toddler walking down the street in preschool. He felt extremely embarrassed but kept quiet as he hoped that his new friends(?) didn’t catch sight of him. 

“Alright, I think we’re here,” Sam nodded to the teen, shaking the trident to signify to Ranboo that he should now let go. “So. Who are you going to?” He walked back to stand beside him. 

“Oh uh- I guess Tommy and Tubbo? I don’t or remember where they are though,” Ranboo replied, shrugging. He had somewhat gotten over his initial fear from the half creeper god. 

“Hmm,” Sam paused for a moment as he tried to think of a solution to this issue. He tended to be good at this, being someone who regularly worked with machinery that could easily malfunction at any point. And like usual, he came up with one. “But I think I know who would,” he nodded, his tone indicating that he was smiling under his mask as an idea came to him. 

He then made sure Ranboo was holding onto the trident once again and trotted over across the room, Ranboo right beside him. 

When they stopped, they were met with someone- extremely tall when compared to Sam, although only about an inch or so taller than Ranboo. 

“Oh, hey Sam,” they greeted the half creeper, his eyes covered by sunglasses and a smile on their face, “Who’s this? I don’t recognize them,” they leaned down somewhat to Ranboo, their cape and coat almost seeming as if they were constantly flowing through the wind.

They lifted their sunglasses off and looked Ranboo straight in his eyes. Their eyes were a glowing white, no irises insight. “Oh um- hi, I’m Ranboo,” he introduced himself awkwardly, looking back over to Sam, who had simply shrugged. 

“Interesting,” they muttered to themselves while smiling, looking over to Sam as well, “Incredibly interesting-”

“Eret, cut it out,” Sam interrupted, his eyes rolling slightly, “We have a question.” He didn’t mean to sound mean as he said that, but something about how he said it chilled Ranboo. It seemed that Sam had a pretty commanding nature to him. 

“Oh, sorry,” Eret told them, although the curious smile stayed upon his face, “It’s just not every day you meet someone you don’t recognize when you remember each and everything. Anyways, what did you wish to ask?” 

“Have you seen Tommy and Tubbo near here?” Sam asked for Ranboo, having a feeling that Ranboo wouldn’t want to answer, a correct feeling, of course, leaving Ranboo feeling relieved. 

“At what time?” Eret questioned, “I have, of course, seen them many times before.” When a person asks Eret about something, they tend to have to be specific at what point they want the something to be remembered, or else they’ll have him talking for hours. 

This caused Sam to sigh, “Today at the party, have you seen them?” 

“Ah, yes I have,” Eret nodded. “Fairly peculiar since Phil had—” he was about to say, until Sam hit the base of his trident on the floor, a sign to get him to stop which Ranboo had noticed. 

“Sorry, getting off track,” he amended, “I have seen them today. Tommy was on his way to Techno, or so I’ve heard, and Tubbo was heading to the balcony after hearing the news that Wilbur would’ve been there, although why is something I am not sure of.” 

He then looked over to Ranboo once again, “It is incredibly odd that I do not recognize you, y’know?” he told him, his eyes fixated on the young teen, “It is especially rare for that to occur, especially for a Demi-God. Where have you been hiding all these yea—?” 

“Eret,” Sam interrupted sternly. His black eyes held the silent message to back off. 

“Fine, fine,” he relinquished, putting his arms up in the air in a mocking fashion, his smile of amusement never leaving his face. “Anything else needed from me?” 

“No, I think that’s fine,” Ranboo responded, his voice quiet as he looked back to Sam, “Is it fine if we go now?” With Eret, he felt a bit anxious, especially with what he was saying. There was something about it that scared him, so needless to say he wished to get away. 

“Wait, I have some things to discuss with Eret first. Do you think you can stay here for a moment?” Sam asked him, Ranboo reluctantly nodding as a response. And so, Sam walked over to Eret, and the two walked off, presumably out of earshot from Ranboo. 

Leaving him all alone. 

Not again.

* * *

With this new piece of information, Tommy made his way to where the music was playing. At the moment one of Wilbur’s old songs was playing, one that he remembered him making. 

It was called “Internet Ruined Me” and it was originally meant to jokingly criticize an invention a mortal had made. But after they realized that the internet wasn’t too bad, Wilbur actually started releasing it on the internet and it got pretty big. 

And there, Tommy had finally seen the man he was looking for, Mr. TechnoBlade. 

He stood at the corner of the room by the speakers, a glass of water in his hands and a look of indifference in his eye. 

Yes, his single eye, for a few years prior he had been blinded in a battle. He could’ve healed it, but he didn’t, feeling as though it would show off his achievements in battle and make him look cooler. And so now, he keeps his scar wrapped with a bloody bandage over his right eye. 

Techno looked around the room bored until he caught sight of the demi-god. He dropped the glass of water and began a quick stride to him. 

“Tommy, what are you doing here?” he called out to the boy, causing others to look at Tommy. Techno’s voice sounded somewhat aggressive, although that was a pretty common emotion with him. But what was odd was that there also seemed to be some sort of worry. 

“Oh, um, haha— Hi Techno,” Tommy tried to say casually, his voice catching in slight fear, “Lovely weather?” He really wanted to change the subject first before he went onto what he was really there for. Unfortunately, like Techno usually does, he wanted to get straight to the point. 

“What are you doing here, Tommy?!” 

“Well uh, funny story—” 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, TOMMY?” 

Tommy, up to this point, had been unintentionally backing up from the pink-haired man, maybe because of his tone or maybe it was because of the giant axe on his back. Who knows. 

And so, this caused Techno to walk over to Tommy faster, until he eventually caught up. He then walked behind the boy, blocking his way, causing Tommy to jump and look over to Techno behind him, the purple glow from his enchanted axe on Techno’s face, somehow making him look more intimidating. 

“Hiiii— Techno,” Tommy greeted again, his voice cracking from awkwardness. 

“So what are you doing here?” Techno repeated again, his arms crossed. 

“Well-” Tommy was beginning to explain, but as he was, a loud crash occurred across the room, both of them breaking into a run to find the origin of the noise. 

And as they ran, to their surprise, the noise came from— 

* * *

Tubbo ran to the balcony, dropping the muffin on the floor by the snacks in his hurry to the story above the main room. He had made it to the balcony, confused as to why Wilbur wasn’t there as he heard singing that caught his attention. 

It came from the ground floor, almost completely under the balcony. The words resembled a lullaby of sorts, one that would be sung to children. 

As he looked from the balcony, he, oddly enough, saw Fundy. It looked as if he was holding some flowers, ranging from water lilies to lotuses to chrysanthemums. Fundy then walked over to a section of the garden that was surrounded by seashells, sand, and a small area of water. 

He placed his flowers down at the base of a sycamore tree that grew in the area. All while singing this song over and over again, until his voice grew hoarse. And then he continued singing. 

Tubbo looked confused, not quite sure why Fundy had done this and not quite being able to catch the words sung. But unfortunately, he was so enamored by the half fox that he failed to notice someone grow closer and closer to him. 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice you?” the voice told him, surprising the boy and causing a punch to this mysterious person as he looked at the person. “Ow! What was that for?” 

“Uh oh,” Tubbo realized, seeing the person. As it was the person he was looking for this whole time, Mr. Wilbur Soot. “I am so sorry, Wilbur!” he apologized, being met with laughter. 

“Ah, don’t worry Tubbo, I was the one who startled you,” Wilbur stated calmly as if the fact that he was just punched in the jaw barely even registered. He walked to the edge of the balcony, looking down at his son. 

The stars illuminated his hair and orange beanie, as he sighed at his son. “It was always the hardest on Fundy and I, wasn’t it?” he remarked, “You lot- you got over it in a matter of weeks, days even.” 

“Wilbur…” Tubbo began, reaching out to him, until Wilbur lifted his hand up to Tubbo, a silent mention to stop. 

“On that day, Fundy and I both lost someone oh-so-dear to us. For he lost a mother, and I lost a love,” he continued, his eyes never leaving his son. “And now, neither of us can see her again, and it’s my fault,” he finished, a wry smile on his face, despite the shakiness in his voice and the tears in his eyes. 

“Wilbur, it’s alright,” Tubbo told him, standing beside him, “We all know how hard you tried to get her back. It’s not your fault, not at all.” He tried his best to give some encouraging words, any encouraging words. But despite how it seemed, he wasn’t always the best at things such as this. 

Tommy would’ve been better for this than Tubbo, like he usually is for most things. 

“Yea… Sure you’d say that,” Wilbur muttered, “Hey Tubbo, can I ask you something?” 

“Hmm, what is it?” 

“Tubbo— was I wrong for trying to go after Sally while she was lost? Fundy needed a dad, and I couldn’t be one.”

“Oh um— well—” Tubbo began. But then he heard a huge thud from the main room. Where everyone was. Where his friends were. And so, in a swift movement, he grabbed Wilbur’s hand and rushed downstairs to examine the source of the noise, not being able to hear Fundy’s own response to Wilbur’s question. 

“Yes, I needed a dad. But you needed your love and muse.”

* * *

While Ranboo was left alone, something that really shouldn’t be done to a teen boy who had major memory problems, Sam and Eret went off to discuss some things. 

“Eret, were you joking when you said that? When you said that— you didn’t recognize him?” Sam asked them, making sure they were out of range from Ranboo’s hearing. 

“Of course not,” Eret shook his head, “He seems like a peculiar one. Perhaps I may need to check out my library after the party.” She looked back to Ranboo, who stood in the same spot, looking as though he was some sort of lost sheep. 

“Crap…” he muttered under his breath, “I was hoping you had something on him. He looked like he was lost, and the fact that he is here means that he’s a demigod. How can you have nothing on him, Eret?” He was so confused. This doesn’t happen, this has never happened. 

Eret then looked back to Sam, and put their hand on Sam’s shoulder, a sign of conciliation of sorts. “I guess… Ranboo’s just a mystery that we must unfold.” 

“Yea—” Sam began to answer until he was interrupted by a noise from the side, coming from somewhere near the snacks. He then quickly looked to his side, expecting to see Ranboo. But no—

Ranboo was gone. 

* * *

When Sam and Eret were talking, Ranboo stood there all by himself. Not merely cause he wanted to listen to Sam, but also just the fact that he had no idea about anything in this place. So he waited for the god to come back. 

Until someone approached the boy. They came up from behind him asking, “Oh wow, who is this?” 

“Huh?” Ranboo responded, quickly turning to face the person. And who he saw, let’s just say he didn’t expect. For starters, the guy behind him, his eyes were covered in bandages, leaving Ranboo wondering how they could know he was someone new. 

And second of all, around the person, there were playing and tarot cards and dice, all floating at his sides. 

“Sorry for startling you, I guess I’ve forgotten my manners,” they told Ranboo. They did a quick bow to him, a quite formal way to greet someone in Ranboo’s opinion, not needed with a guy like him. “The name’s Dream. Nice to meet you.” 

He looked back up to Ranboo, a smile upon his face. “Are you a new god perhaps?” 

Ranboo shook his hands and head, before realizing that Dream wouldn’t be able to see it. “Ah no- At least I don’t think so. Um, my name is Ranboo. It’s nice to meet you as well,” he greeted, struggling to not sound too awkward. 

“Well then, hello Ranboo, a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” he responded, grabbing Ranboo’s hand to shake it. Dream’s voice has a natural charisma to it. Even after only talking to Dream for a few moments, he felt as if he could trust this person already. “Hey- would you like to play a little game?” 

“Uh, what do you mean?” he asked, pulling his hand away. With this, he saw Dream do a quick flick of the wrist that he was using to shake Ranboo’s hand, and there were 7 cards in his hand, both tarot and playing. 

“Why a game of luck of course.” 

“W-What?” Ranboo responded, looking at the cards. He grabbed one card, and after he saw it, he ended up backing away from the god. He began to feel a sense of fear building up in him. 

“Ranboo, did you pick a card?” Dream asked him. His voice was no different than before. It was the exact same. But now, Ranboo began to feel dread instead of comfort. 

This prompted Ranboo to begin to back away even quicker, as he said, “Oh uh- nope! Oh look, my friends are here already, gotta go!” And with this, he ran. 

Not for long of course, for he had then been blocked by someone else as he passed a table covered in food, looking exactly like Dream. Except instead of bandages over his eyes, it was simply an X mask, and instead of floating cards, it was instead a floating green eye with a black pupil in his hand. 

Getting too freaked out by what was going on, now seeing double of the person he tried to run from, Ranboo jumped backward, landing atop of a muffin that was dropped onto the floor. 

This caused him to slip, lose his balance, and go crashing into the table of food, all the snacks falling onto the floor and the table breaking at the point where Ranboo fell unto it. 

Soon, crowds surrounded the boy, including Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, and Techno. As Ranboo sat upon the floor, covered in things like pizza and frosting. Then Sam and Eret came across the crowd as well, with Sam uttering a single question.

“Ranboo… what did you do?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the longer chapter! I promise that I will go back to my regular chapter sizes after this! Hope to see you at the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

“So- Let me get this straight,” Techno began, deadpanning at the three demi-gods, “You three are here- because of a tale that Phil told you?” His voice soured in annoyance at this. 

“Well uh-” Tommy tried to explain until he faltered, “...Yes?”

“I can’t believe this.” He threw his arms in the air and said to the others, “I am going to get water. Wilbur, you deal with this.” With this, he walked off to who knows where for now. 

“Wah- Techno, you arse-!” Wilbur yelled after him, rolling his eyes as the blood god ignored him. He then looked back at the boys, all of which conveniently looking away.

At this point, all the gods had gone home to do their own things, although Sapnap and Quackity had lots of things to say as Karl was trying to get them to leave. So this left Techno and Wilbur by themselves with the trio. 

Ranboo has also finished helping clean up the mess he had made, all while Tommy and Tubbo told Techno and Wilbur what was going on. 

“Tommy, I know you were frustrated with being mortal, but seriously? Going this far?” Wilbur held his forehead, as he felt a headache coming, “You are going to make me cry. And you, Tubbo, you let him do this?”

“I mean-” Tubbo tried, but he was interrupted.

“And you! Ranboo or something, I don’t even know who you are, but why did you follow these two?! That’s not a smart decision at all!”

“Sorry,” Ranboo finished. 

Wilbur sighed, looking off to the side until he eventually said, “I don’t know whether to yell or congratulate you, you idiots.” He looked back at them, and after another few moments, he asked, “Does Phil know you are here at least?”

“Of course he does!” Tubbo and Tommy responded at the same time. 

“He’s the one who bloody took us here!” Tommy exclaimed, rolling his eyes. 

“Ok well that’s good,” Wilbur muttered. Just as that happened, Techno seemed to have come back, now holding a glass of water that was half-drunken. 

“Ok I’m back and took an aspirin, I’ll take over,” he told Wilbur, walking past him as his voice was as monotone as ever. He put his cup on the fixed table and looked over to the boys as Wilbur walked back a bit, and decided to watch them from more of a distance.

Tommy was staring right at Techno, his arms crossed, although his posture showed that he was a bit worried, as he stood up straight. Tubbo had a similar pose to Tommy, with his hands in his pockets, and he seemed to avoid Techno’s eyes. And Ranboo however was the complete opposite from the two, he looked at the ground, and held his hands together as if trying not to break anything else. 

“What in the world made you think you would be able to pull off something like this?” he asked all of them, all of them feeling the pressure of his stone-cold glare. “You are only kids. You can’t handle anything like this.”

“Well uh… Phil said that we could be able to-” Tubbo tried to explain logically until Tommy interrupted. 

“All I want- is to not bleed anymore. To be like you or Wilbur. I don’t care if I die on this journey- but if I do, I would be happy knowing that I at least tried.” 

This caused Techno to put on an ‘are you serious’ expression, as he sighed, “Alright fine, that's for you- but what about your companions here?” He walked around the three, “I’m sure that Phil has told you this already, but godhood isn’t just sunshine and rainbows, Tommy. Would you be prepared if- let’s say, something happened to your dear friends?” 

And with this swift movement, all it looked like was that Techno moved his cape, and then suddenly, he had Tubbo and Ranboo at his arms, a sword at their necks.

“Tommy, do you think you are ready, let alone your friends here?” He scowled, ensuring that the sword was close enough to which they couldn’t move. 

“What? This isn’t fair, we don’t even have weapons!” Tommy yelled, looking at his friend in shock. He began to run towards them but stopped as he saw that he saw the sword draw closer to them. 

“Life isn’t fair, Tommy. You won’t always be able to have a weapon or an upper hand outside of your little town. If you go on this adventure, you will meet all sorts of monsters who won’t stop and ask for sympathy,” Techno told him harshly. “So, I ask again, do you think you are ready?”

Tubbo and Ranboo looked scared as they struggled not to move and to keep as far as they could from the blade. The sword was enchanted netherite, just like the axe upon Techno’s back, making it just as deadly. Tubbo and Tommy had seen Techno in action, and it wasn’t pretty. 

And to make matters worse, Techno nodded at Wilbur. When Tommy looked back to see why he had done it, he saw a quick flick of the wrist from the god, and soon, something surrounded them, like mist. 

From the mist emerged mobs. From zombies to skeletons to endermen to even creepers. All surrounding Techno, Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo. Their undead bodies creeping closer and closer towards the trio.

He didn’t know what to do. Even with his training, he hadn’t done anything remotely close to this. He only sparred with Tubbo a few times in the past and maybe stabbed a few practice dummies, But hand-to-sword combat? Plus his friend and someone he wasn’t quite sure he’d consider a friend yet, their lives were at stake? He was practically useless here. 

Maybe he wasn’t so ready after all. 

But as the monsters began to close them in, Tommy heard a loud noise and turned to it. 

“Ow-!” Ranboo yelled out, “My hand hurts!” His tone was over the top, almost painfully fake. He held his hand up, to show Techno while making a similar pose with his hand like how Techno held the sword towards Tommy. And then dropped the pose, letting his hand fall limp. 

“What are you doin-?” Tubbo began to ask before Ranboo elbowed him. He looked over to the boy and gave him a look that said ‘work with me here’ and tilted his head to his hand. “Ohhh.”

Techno looked at the two confused for a moment but shook his head as he turned his attention back to Tommy. “Well?”

“Uh- Techno? I think I got some sort of BITE on my hand,” Ranboo said, putting the extra emphasis on the word bite. 

“Oh, yea, I think I did as well,” Tubbo added on, “I think Fundy might’ve let an animal out during the chaos.” It seemed that those two were in on the same thing.

So all that was left was Tommy. 

He was a bit confused at first, his head muddled with his worry from before, but eventually, he seemed to get it. So, when Techno asked again, “Tommy, answer me. Are you rea-” 

Tommy ran full speed to Techno, and with the help of his gremlin-like fangs, he bit Techno’s hand with almost all his might. 

“What the hell?!” Techno shrieked, dropping the sword to get Tommy off him. Lucky enough for the kids, this was their plan. 

As the sword was dropped from their necks, Tubbo and Ranboo ran as far as they could from Techno without getting too close to the mobs and got into a fighting position of sorts. Then, after Tommy was sure they would be safe, he let go and went for the sword. Quickly, as he had a grip on the sword, he leaped back to Tubbo and Ranboo, and held the sword out, the tip at Techno’s neck. 

“Now what? Do I need to prove myself more to you?” he asked, his pose now one that he had practiced before. Now armed with a sword, he felt his stomach swell with pride. Finally, he felt like he had a chance. 

Now, he was ready.

But apparently, Techno thought otherwise, for he then just slapped the sword out of Tommy’s hands, landing on the floor. This shocked Tommy, as Techno moved closer to the group of kids. 

“Do you REALLY think that counted? Tommy, you need to do this yourself,” Techno sighed in annoyance. He snapped his fingers, alerting Wilbur to step into this circle of mobs seamlessly. Wilbur then flicked his wrist once again, all of the mobs disappearing back into the mist that they always were. 

“What do you mean that doesn’t count?!” Tommy yelled, beginning to feel frustrated. 

“You need to do it yourself to prove that you are ready. You can’t be ready unless you can do it yourself,” Techno responded. 

“Hold up, why does he need to do that?” Tubbo stepped in front of Tommy, “Techno, the whole reason that I’m here is to help Tommy. I won’t leave his side, at least not by choice.” 

“You two are serious,” he noted, feeling the irritation rising in him. Techno turned to Ranboo then, “Alright, what about you, Ranboo? You could’ve left at any time. Why didn’t you?”

“Well um, first of all, I have no idea where I am or how I got here,” Ranboo began, looking back at the floor as he was trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, “And second- they never told me what they wanted to do. All I knew was that- they said they can help me. I found out the same way you guys did.” 

“Ok, and? Even now, you still choose to stand here. Why?” 

“Uh,” and with this, Ranboo lifted his head to look at Techno, although still not in his eyes, and said “I still believe that they can help me. And that maybe- I can help them.” 

“...That is the cheesiest shit I have ever heard in my life,” Wilbur commented from the sidelines, reminding everyone he was still there. 

“Wilbur,” Techno warned. 

“Sorry Techno.”

Techno sighed once again, “I mean- I can’t say Wilbur’s wrong but okay then, Ranboo.” He walked around the boys, talking to himself. “Why do I have to be the reasonable one here, I’m literally a god of blood,” he muttered, and then looked back to the trio. “Alright- I have decided- I will be taking you all back home to Phil, or whoever you live with. If needed, you could live with me, but that’s my decision.” 

“What?!” they all asked, confused. Had they really just tried to prove themselves to this man for nothing?

No. They couldn’t stand for this. 

Tommy opened his mouth to speak, to talk back, but Ranboo did it first. 

“Mr. Technoblade, with all due respect- I don’t believe that is the right decision.”

“What do you mean? Why shouldn’t I just send you all home to your parents?” Techno talked back, his full aggravation now on Ranboo which scared him a bit, but he didn’t back down. “I have no interest in your little quest of yours. In fact, all it’s done so far is given me a headache. So- what is in it for me to let you guys continue?” 

“Well,” Tubbo spoke up, “As Phil explained it to us, to become gods, we need to complete a task from every major god. So in that sense, there IS something in it for you. Anything you want, we have to do.” 

“...Anything we want?” Wilbur repeated, his eyes lighting up as he looked back at the kids again. “D-Did you say anything we want?”

“I mean, yeah-” Tubbo assured. And for once in a very long while, hope shined in Wilbur’s face. He walked over to them, his eyes wide as saucers and he grabbed Tubbo’s shoulders, forcing the boy to look him in the eyes. The teen tried not to squirm in the god’s grip as he attempted to ask, “Wilbur, what are you doin-?” before getting interrupted by Wilbur’s question. 

“Can you bring Sally back?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter and the fact that I updated so quickly HJHJDGF- 
> 
> I just wanted to take a moment to like- self advertise for a bit and just say that I will occasionally do things like do polls and ask questions on Instagram, @technokai1664, and that I would just like to interact with people who enjoy the story a lot more. 
> 
> I may use twitter more soon, so if I do, I'll tell you guys either on Insta or through these notes. 
> 
> Other than that, hope to see you next chapter!!!


	8. Chapter 8

“Please. Can you bring her back?” Wilbur asked once again, not letting go of the boy until Techno had to physically tear him off. But even then, you could hear him muttering the word please over and over again as Techno dragged him away, presumably to his room.

“What was that about?” Ranboo asked, looking over to his companions. 

“Oh, I keep forgetting that you don’t know about this stuff-” Tubbo replied, hitting his palm on his forehead. “Ok, so like, Sally is Wilbur’s wife basically. And a year or two ago, she got lost out at sea, specifically a whirlpool that led to the nether.” 

“And when word got out that she was lost, Wilbur was furious. So for about six months, Wilbur went down to the nether to try and find her.”

“But unfortunately,” Tommy finished, rolling his eyes, “The nether is a pretty bad place. If you’re a god who isn’t meant to be there, terrible things can be done to your psyche. Even if you aren’t a god, you will still hear and see things that aren’t there.”

Tommy and Tubbo had heard enough tales about the nether from Phil, seeing as he was the god of death. One of his main jobs was to lead souls to a part of the nether, where they would be judged based on the good and bad they had done in their lives. And because of these tales, they felt a lot less sure about this task. 

“Ranboo, y’know that if you don’t want to, you don’t have to do this with us,” Tubbo told him, noticing that he had got a bit more worried as he heard that they could hear things that weren't there. “As you said earlier, you didn’t even know what this mission was until a few moments ago.”

“No no, don’t worry- I’m fine with this,” Ranboo nodded, taking a few deep breaths. “...I think.”

This warranted a sigh from Tommy, obviously in annoyance. And as the two looked over at him, he just shrugged and asked, “What?” 

Tubbo rolled his eyes again and said, “I will be right back Ranboo, I need to tell Tommy something.” He then swiftly walked away, pulling Tommy by his arm. 

“Ow! Why did-” 

“Tommy, I will say this very simply. You are being an arse,” Tubbo told him very bluntly. This, of course, angered Tommy even more.

“Oi, you’re the one who’s been inviting him to everything! What happened to ‘All I suggested was for him to tag along for a moment, not for the whole journey?” he retorted, his arms crossed as he looked down to his friend. 

“Tommy, we need to help him!” 

“WE don’t need to do anything!”

“Can you stop being a jerk for once? We could be able to help someone else while helping you! That’s killing two birds with one stone!” Like usual, Tubbo was driven by logic, while Tommy was by emotion. 

“Oh my gods, are you dense?! I don’t want him with us! What’s so wrong with that?!” 

“Then you’re being a selfish prick, Tommy!” 

And with that, silence. 

Tommy was frustrated. Tubbo was frustrated. Neither was able to see why the other couldn’t understand. 

And there was Ranboo in the middle. 

He had been able to hear all of it, and while he was a bit hurt that Tommy didn’t quite trust him yet, he understood why. So, because he understood both sides, he walked over to the two. 

“Umm, sorry but I couldn’t help but overhear what you guys were saying,” Ranboo told them, facing the two. “Tommy, I know that I’m someone you just met not too long ago. It is- It’s a bit upsetting but understandable to see why you don’t trust me at the moment.” 

“Well duh,” Tommy commented under his breath. 

“But Tubbo did also have a good point. If we just- maybe if we work together, we can help each other out! You guys with your mission for godhood or whatever! And I can- I don’t know, maybe help me find out why I’m here? Or why I can’t remember anything about me being a demi-god, as you guys have called me?” 

Ranboo held a smile on his face, hoping that what he had said helped in any sort of way. He wasn’t all that good with words, although for some reason, today he seemed to be better than usual. How odd. 

“See, what Ranboo said made sense Tommy!” Tubbo smiled as well to his friend. He walked over to Ranboo’s side and said, “I think that we should bring him along for the ride.”

“Yea, and maybe- I don’t know, we can become friends as we go on your guys' adventure,” Ranboo added on. 

Tommy stayed silent for a moment, obviously thinking this over. He didn’t want to, not in the slightest. But, in the end, he choked his feelings down and turned back to the two other boys. 

“Fine. You can come with us,” he told Ranboo. But then, in a very menacing way, he walked right up to Ranboo and grabbed his collar to look him in the eyes, speaking to him menacingly with venom clear in his voice. 

“But I- will NEVER be your friend. I only have one friend here, and his name isn’t fucking Ranboo.” 

And with that, he let go of the boy, his eyes sharp as ever, and he walked away once again. 

Just in time too, for Techno had just got back from bringing Wilbur to his room. He sighed, extremely exhausted from having to physically drag his 6’5 friend. It didn’t help that he was now on his own again to babysit three teenagers. 

“Alright, what did you nerds talk about when I was gone?” he deadpanned, crossing his arms as he looked at the boys. 

“Um- nothing much,” Tubbo responded for everyone, prompting looks of disbelief from pretty much everyone. “What?” 

“Ok, nevermind that- I’m asking one last time, are you sure you want to do this whole- godhood adventure? You three don’t have to be the hero of the story.” Despite how Techno tried to play this off nonchalantly, it was clear that he was also saying this out of genuine concern. And whether it was because Techno actually cared about them or it was because they were Phil’s kids, it was weird to hear from a god of chaos.

The trio glanced at each other, getting final confirmations from each other on the matter. 

“We accept Wilbur’s task,” Tommy spoke up, voice very serious. 

“Alright then,” Techno sighed once again. “I guess you three have made your choice.” He began to walk off, “You three leave tomorrow, get some rest first.” 

Leaving the three alone, once more. 

“C’mon, Ranboo, I’ll show you where the rooms are,” Tubbo offered, a grateful nod coming from Ranboo. And the two left as well. 

Leaving Tommy all by himself. 

He didn’t want to be here anymore, so he left to go to his room. 

* * *

The very next day, Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo got ready for their adventure, as many gods had traveled to Endlantis. Some had never seen anything like this, such as Fundy and Sapnap, so it was something they wished to see. 

First emerged Tommy, his emotions from the day before seemingly melted away into a confident and cocky teen boy. He carried his black backpack from before, now filled with more food, water, and clothes since they can never know how long they were going to be in the nether. They need to be prepared. He also wore his signature red bandana over the color of his shirt to protect his face from the heat like he saw people do in the desert in those stories. Who knows, maybe it’ll work in the nether. 

Then came Ranboo, while he was still nervous, he was also just excited. He had a book bag hanging from his left shoulder, holding minor things such as toothbrushes and some emeralds as cash. He tended to carry light in his experience of traveling, and this was no exception. He also had his memory book on his side, ink, and quills in a container in his bag. He had added a few things to his book from yesterday before he had gone to bed, such as the fact that he was going to a place called the nether. He was thrilled. 

“Hey, where's Tubbo?” Tommy muttered to him, noticing all the gods staring at the two. Even though he looked as though he had gotten over all that was said the night before, his tone was evident that he wasn’t, pure bitterness in his voice.

Ranboo just shrugged, pretending as though he didn’t notice Tommy’s tone. “I don’t know, I didn’t see him all morning,” he whispered back. 

“Uh oh.” 

They looked out at the groups of people there around them. First, there was Fundy with Eret, then Puffy hanging out with Sam together, though Puffy and Fundy seemed a bit gloomy for some reason. There was also Sapnap with Karl and Quackity, Dream and George not too far from them. 

Speaking of Dream and George, there was also someone else with them. 

“Hang on, there’s two of them?” Ranboo asked urgently, worried as he kept an eye on Dream and his doppelganger. 

“What? Do you mean Dream?” Tommy replied, rolling his eyes. “Well yeah, that’s his twin brother. We mainly just call him Dream XD.” 

“I-” Ranboo faltered, thinking back to what had happened the day before. “Y’know what? That makes a whole lot of sense now that I think about it.” 

After that revelation and a few more moments of just watching the crowd of people, Tubbo had finally come running over to his friends. “Sorry for being late!” he told them, doubling over to catch his breath, “I uh- had to get some stuff.” 

He pointed to what looked like a book bag that wrapped across his body from his right shoulder to the left side of his torso. But this was not an ordinary book bag, for it was one that Phil had gotten as a gift for Tubbo for his birthday not too long ago. It was an infinity bag. It had no limit to what it can hold, both capacity and size-wise. And the best part was that there was no weight to the bag at all, plus he just had to reach into the bag, and there would immediately be what he wished for. 

He also wore an identical bandana to Tommy’s, however his bandana was an olive green rather than a bright red. “What did I miss?’ Tubbo asked, standing in between Tommy and Ranboo. 

“Nothing much, we’ve just been standing here,” Ranboo explained. 

“Yea, we were waiting for you shithead,” Tommy said, mostly light-hearted. “Plus we need to get Wilbur and Techno here.”

“They sure are taking their sweet time,” Ranboo added on. 

So they waited and waited even more. 

Eventually, Techno and Wilbur emerged from wherever they were before. Wilbur had an odd mix of elation, hope, and disbelief on his face. He still wasn’t sure if this was coming true if this wasn’t another trick of his mind. 

He was finally going to get a chance to see his love again, after one year and 6 months with her gone. 

Sally was coming back to him and his family, at last. 

However as Wilbur felt joy, Techno seemed to be more peeved at the moment. He seemed to be muttering to himself, and the trio was able to catch a few words. 

“...I swear… yesterday… weapons were in my room.” 

Tubbo immediately put his hand on his bag, looking away, causing odd looks from the two other boys. 

Techno then shook his head and turned his attention to the audience of gods and demigods around him. He cleared his throat and said, “Um- hello everyone who came here. Wasn’t expecting this big of a crowd, but thank you for coming?”

“Anyways, to those who don’t know, don’t remember, or are too young to be a part of the last one of these, what is going to happen is that throughout these boys' journey is that they must complete a task from each of the major gods to reach godhood. This may take anywhere from years to mere weeks. No, you do not all need to request a task right now.”

“Only one of them is needed to be present for a god to request a task or deed done for them. And when a task is completed, it is customary for the god to give each demigod a gift for their adventure.” 

He turned to Wilbur and pushed him forward. “And because Wilbur had volunteered to be one of the first gods who gave a task to the boys, he will be used as an example. Wilbur?” He looked over to his friend and almost facepalmed. 

Wilbur was very absently paying attention, evident by his lack of a reaction to what Techno was saying. “I’m sorry, what?” he asked, looking over to the god, a dumb smile upon his face. 

“Just do the task thing with the kids,” Techno rolled his eyes. And so, Wilbur walked in front of the three kids. “Now repeat after me.”

“I, Wilbur, the god of Insanity and the Mind-” Techno began. He lifted his right arm in front of the boys, his palm facing upwards. Wilbur then copied. 

“I, Wilbur, the god of Insanity and the mind-”

“Do hereby give you the task-” 

“Do hereby give you the task-”

“Of-”

“Of rescuing my wife and Fundy’s mother, Sally, the goddess of the Sea and Charm from the Nether. Do you three accept my task?”

All the gods were shocked. They didn’t have any prior knowledge as to what Wilbur’s task was going to be, so this was a surprise to them. Fundy looked up, not quite sure how to react. But there were definitely words from others. 

“What?!”

“Wilbur, you can’t do this!”

“They’re just demi-gods!”

“They’re kids!” 

“Hey!” Techno yelled, regaining everyone’s attention. “This is these threes’ choice, not yours.” He didn’t like this any more than the others, but he already knew that they wouldn’t go down easily. So he looked back to the boys, nodding to them to continue. 

They looked between each other, and one by one placed their hands atop of Wilbur’s. 

“We accept your task.” 

And with that, a dark blue light came from the four, signifying the task being made. Now they must fulfill it to the end, to reach their goal. 

“So, it is done,” Techno said. “Your journey begins later today.” After this was said, he walked off. 

Wilbur smiled even more as he looked at the three. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” He lifted his hand away from the boys, and walked off as well, going to the garden. 

The different gods began to surround the boys, making sure they’ll be okay, asking if they think they are really up for the challenge, and more. Eventually, the crowd began to dissipate, either out of boredom or feeling so worried they couldn’t bear to see the boys anymore. Leaving all but one, Fundy. 

He stayed behind, his tails wagging absentmindedly as he looked over to the boys finally. “So. You three are doing this. This was your important business from earlier?” 

“Yes, it was,” Tommy responded, trying to keep his confident facade up. It faded momentarily as he asked, “Hey- Fundy, are you feeling alright?” 

“Huh? No, I’m perfectly fine,” Fundy assured. “I just- I have something on my mind.” He looked down to the floor, silent for a few moments. “Do you think- Could you guys do something for me as well?”

“What do you mean by that?” Tubbo asked, confused. At the moment, most of his attention was on creating a plan for the three in the nether. They needed to make the most out of what they had. 

“... What I am asking is- I would like to request a task with you three as well,” he confided quickly, immediately tensing for the response. 

“Really?” they all asked in disbelief. 

“What task would you want us to do?” Tommy questioned. “Something to do with finding more glitches?”

“Er- if that is his task, then we won’t be able to do it until we get back, right?” Ranboo added on, turning to Tubbo, who nodded in response. 

“No- that isn’t what my task is going to be. It's like- if- no, when you see my mom, could… could you guys remind her of me? Like- in any way?” 

He was embarrassed to say this of course, as he was usually someone who was known as conceited, a troublemaker, never being serious. But now was more of a state of emotional vulnerability for him. He wasn’t playing any games, didn’t have any facades, wasn’t acting at all. He was showing how he really felt. Showing his soft hope for seeing his mom again, his sadness from losing her. 

Showing how he’s still just a kid as well. 

“I know, it sounds ridiculous,” he tried to laugh, “But um- I don’t know. It's just been so long since I’ve seen her, and I- I miss her a lot. I know the nether can mess with your mind quite a bit. After all, I have second-hand experience with it, cause of da- Wilbur. ‘Cause of Wilbur.” He faltered once again. 

The trio looked to each other once again and just shrugged, in a ‘what’s the worst thing that could happen’ sort of way. 

“Sure,” Tommy answered. “We’ll do it.” 

“Wait, how do you want us to remind her of you? Just like in a ‘hey, remember your son, fundy’ kind of way?” Tubbo added on.

“Ironically enough, do you guys think you could help her remember a song?” He felt even more flustered as he continued, he wasn’t used to being this open. “When I was younger, she had a song that she would sing to me. Like a lullaby of sorts. I- I can teach it to you if you need me to!”

It was this song that caused Fundy’s original love for music, not including his father. Fundy doesn’t enjoy music all that much now, only becoming a god of music to help fill the role after Wilbur was deemed unsuited for it after he vowed never to play music again until Sally was back. But even with this, the song always was an important part of him. 

“Hey hey, calm down,” Tommy told him. He placed his hands on the part-fox’s shoulders. “We said we’ll do it.” 

He took a deep breath and nodded. “Y-Yea. Let's uh- let’s do the thing.” 

He pulled away from Tommy and tried to recall what Wilbur had done before. He lifted his hand out, palm towards the ceiling, and recited the incantation. 

“I, Fundy, the god of Music and Animals, do hereby give you the task of helping my mother, Sally, remember me through a song we used to sing and to help lead her back home. Do you three accept my task?” 

And like before, one by one, the three placed their hands atop of Fundy’s. 

“We accept your task.”

Similar to Wilbur and Phil’s task, a bright light was omitted from them, although this time a vivid orange. And just like before, the light died out just as quickly as it appeared. 

After lots of words of appreciation from Fundy, he eventually left to head home with his pets and a sudden sense of delight swelling in his heart.

Tommy looked over to the other two, still not over what had happened as he refused to look them in the eyes. 

“..Well then. Two tasks down.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo!!! New chapter pog!!
> 
> This is a perfect example of how inconsistent my uploading schedule, so if you are here for someone who uploads consistently, this is not the right place to go
> 
> Also, a bit more self-advertising, my twitter is also @technokai1664, so yea- follow if you want to lol
> 
> Hope to see you next chapter!!


End file.
